


Want

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Warren talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the X Men 100 weekly challenge: all dialogue and/or involving a character who is blue.

"Why would you want me? You're handsome, charming, rich, and straight. Oh, did I mention straight?" Logan asked.

"I simply do. As you said, I'm rich and powerful. I'm used to getting what I want and at the moment I want you," Warren answered.

"What if I don't want ya? Have ya thought about that?"

"You did mention that I'm handsome and charming. Why wouldn't you want me?"

"Because you're a spoiled brat."

"Then you can punish me."

"What if I'd rather fuck ya instead?"

"Your room or mine?"

"Here and now. Up for it?"

"I'm always up for it."


End file.
